Mis labios y tu adios
by Kafferi Coff
Summary: "Cortarse los labios es una manera . . . extraña de fringirse dolor,¿porque sera? La forma que fluye la sangre por la comisura de sus delgados labios , el sabor oxidado que obtiene al probarla . . . la antigua sensación de vació al no obtenerla . . . los recuerdos de porque odiaba sus labios y los de ella ." Romance , Drama y un chiquitín de Poesía


**"Mis labios y tu adiós"**

**"Cortarse los labios es una manera . . . extraña de fingirse dolor,¿porque sera? La forma que fluye la sangre por la comisura de sus delgados labios , el sabor oxidado que obtiene al probarla . . . la antigua sensación de vació al no obtenerla . . . los recuerdos de porque odiaba sus labios y los de ella ."**

**Disclaimer : HTF no me pertenece , solo los utilizo para mis juegos macabros . . . _I wanna play a game_(?)**

_**Su escritora no ha muerto!**_

* * *

Mis labios y tu adiós

Si me corto los labios,  
es porque quiero dejar de amarte,  
Si me corto los labios,  
es porque ahora temo pronunciarte.  
Si me corto los labios,  
es porque en silencio agonizo,  
Si me corto los labios,  
es porque mi boca te extraña y me martirizo.

Si me corto los labios,  
es por la sinfonía de tus mentiras,  
Si me corto los labios,  
es por las noches de caricias fingidas.  
Si me corto los labios,  
es porque eh aprendido a odiarte,  
Si me corto los labios.  
es porque comienza mi mente a olvidarte.

Si me corto los labios,  
es por las ganas que tengo de matar tu recuerdo,  
Si me corto los labios,  
es porque tus besos eran un dulce veneno.  
Si me corto los labios,  
es porque quiero borra la huella de tu amor,  
Si me corto los labios,  
es porque mis sentimientos ahora mueren con tu adiós.

Como Salad Fingers(*), me gusta el metal oxidado y su roce,la forma tan fluida que lo hace me deja con ganas de mas, sentir el objeto frágil ,delgado y filoso , acariciar mi labio superior y luego , el liquido caliente y frió recorrer el borde de la carne de mis labios fruncidos por el dolor , la cortada del cual emana sangre me irrita apenas , al ser tan consiente de saborear el liquido rojo carmesí que tantos recuerdos hace aparecer , de los cuales había dejado en el olvido o eso había pensado , el sabor oxidado de ella me hace pensar_ "porque lo sigo haciendo." _al principio me es incolora, no me surte efecto a mi cuerpo, que desde hace tiempo , pensé que era una maquina de matar que solo se impulsaba por ella , pero ya no es lo mismo . . .

Tardo un rato en reaccionar , estaba en una casa ajena y el tiempo se me acababa , ni siquiera se porque lo hago , es un impulso , algo que mi paladar necesita saborear , con la ausencia de el ,mi alma moriría, al igual que mis ganas de verla ,recordar lo intenso que era matar sin limites . . . los limites que yo mismo me prohibí ,solo por ella , a pesar de que ya no me pertenecía.

La sangre sigue su curso , por la gravedad se desliza con su avidez , haciéndome estremecer, por la barbilla hasta el cuello , donde ya se esta fría , los sentidos de mi cuerpo reaccionan , la piel erizada , y el frió de mis mejillas , tornando la nariz rosada , venir solo con aquella camisa no había sido buena opción , pero no podía engañar , menos engañarme a mi mismo , amaba el frió,la fría brisa calmaba las tormentas mas desastrosas que se formaban en mi cabeza, respirar la helada oleada de aire , aspirando hasta que mis pulmones estuvieran llenos , era mágico ,un sentimiento de nostalgia desconocida se hacia un revoltijo en mi estomago , sintiendo el calor de mi pecho erizado ,¿había cambiado demasiado? esa respuesta era obvia, la falta de asesinatos , los crímenes echos manualmente de la forma mas cruel y fría , que un ser humano común desconocía,habían desaparecido de aquel pueblito rustico , el causante de ellos había dejado una marca en los habitantes , una marca que fue cicatrizando hasta que se volvió invisible . . . recuerdos que apenas se pueden olvidar , que la gente nueva no pudo detectar , que solo los mas callados escondían grandes secretos , los de sonrisas mas hermosas ocultaban las peores situaciones que alguien pudiera imaginar, y lo mas maduros solo pudieron seguir su vida como se las mostraba , intentando eliminar aquellos gritos de horror ,la sangre derramada , y la sonrisa tétrica del asesino en serie . . .esa persona ahora vivía en soledad absoluta , adentrándose a casas ajenas vacías , solo para matar el tiempo , utilizando su imaginación para recordar los asesinatos , recordando el tacto de la piel fría , el fluido que recorría sus largos dedos , la suavidad de los órganos que pertenecían a aquel cadáver . . . suena patético ,tan patético , un desconocido que mataba por derramar sangre , y ahora , era alguien sin identidad , alguien que por pura suerte encontraba algún hogar abandonado , para siquiera sobrevivir esa noche de intensa lluvia , sintiéndose . . .confundido , pensó que seria lo mejor , lo mejor para ella , y tal ves volvería a estar con ella , pero se equivoco , ella estaba comprometida a un gran futuro , no como el . . .

Esa persona no merecía la vida , ni la existencia de su nombre . . . ni siquiera ser recordado por aquellas atrocidades . . .

No merecía mi existencia , ni la existencia en el pasado de ella . . .

Debía desaparecer . . .

* * *

Salad Fingers(*):es una serie de animación surrealista de terror psicológico hecha en flash creada por David Firth (VE-AN-LA!)

****00oo000oo00****

**Les dije que no estaba muerta!**

**Byee $$ (Like y Fap !)**


End file.
